How to Leave Footsteps on The Sand
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: It's not kidnapping when the kid's the one that asked to be hide. Futurefic.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)

_I've been so busy that I actually forgot about my love for these two! _

_Now, news: The Vampire's Bride is to be put on hold. I am not going to continue it for a while (blame my horrid mess of a life, okay) and I apologize. _

_Next, so I come up with this idea quite long ago but only now that I think of publishing it. It's going to to be in future and take place in New York. Some changes will be made with the character's background, but it's not going to be a massive change that it will alternate the characters' traits completely. It will definitely be a Jade/Robbie fic, though I'm uncertain it will include any other characters from the show. A few mentions of them, yes, but an appearance? Maybe. Remember; this is just a sneak peek. Nothing big- I'm still not sure to continue this as a multi-chap (cause I suck at committing to a story for too long) and I just wanted to see the feedback. If it's any good, I'll consider it and if it's too bad... well, I'm sorry._

_This dedicates to my lovely best friend, Ella who has been smiling for me when I can't. I miss you lots, dear._

_A shout-out for ZenNoMai because he's the best dude ever. Totally. _  
_Jeremy Shane, because you're always there leaving your reviews. :)_  
_You see, I'm not that popular- so, that's the only people I could actually shout-out for. But if I leave anybody behind, I'm sorry and you are SO deeply appreciated._

_Now, end with the endless rambling and begin with the story. I present to you..._

* * *

**How to Leave Footsteps on The Sand**  
{_Sneak Peek_}  
_by yours truly: BigBenMitchell_

* * *

**New York, 2023, Sunday**.

Jadelyn Ophelia Megan West, 28 years old, walks down one of New York's crowded way with a mutual expression plastered on her face.

On one hand she was holding a coke, almost empty and the other is tucked away safely in her pocket. A black body sling bag was across her chest and a white string of her ear buds can be seen underneath her dark hair. The music's blaring down from her iPod that is in the pocket of her sling back. Out of habit, one of Jade's slim fingers went up to twirl a single strain of her hair. Over the years, Jade had grown her hair longer, almost touching her waist and had dye it back to it's original color, brown. Although she got rid of her multi-color streaks, which she isn't exactly happy of, she did love how wavy her hair has gotten. So, she decides to _not_ to complain.

Her blue eyes scan over the city she now lives in. New York. It has always been her dream to go here. When she was young, and her father is still 'daddy' to her, New York is just a blur dream to her. Her father despises everything she does that has anything to do with performing. So, as a young child, she just stayed quiet. But when she got into Hollywood Arts, New York seems just right around the corner. She worked her ass off to achieve exactly that and now, it's all worth it.

She is now holding the lead role as Elphaba in an off-Broadway musical Wicked, which is _huge_.

Of course though, getting the role of Elphaba wasn't easy. When she got the call-back, she has to compete for the role with two other women. Both wanted it just as much as she did. She immediately got on her battle mode and fight her way to get the role, knocking both the older women easily. It's still a shock to her that she didn't use any of her scissors or knives to eliminate the two women. It would have been much more entertaining, but hey- what's done is done.

Jade stops, as she realized that she is standing in front of her apartment's building. She walks through the door easily without much effort and went straight to her apartment. On her way, she gulped the last drop of her coke and toss it into a trash bin. She cringed her nose a bit, mentally cursing the sugar level in the carbonated soft drink. Once her footsteps is standing right in front of her door, she pulls her sling bag off in the intention of finding the card. She unzips the bag and dug her hands in it.

"Where the hell is the fucking card?" she asks herself after a couple minutes passed, furrowing her eyebrows further in frustration.

After two solid minutes passed, she groans loudly under her breath. "Great," she shakes her head. "Just what I needed, for the card to get lost."

But even so, Jade didn't give up. Her hands tore the bag open if it could as she was searching for the thin white card. It's the only thing separating her from the comfort of her little apartment. If she loses the card, she have to make another one and it would cost her 200 bucks. Don't get her wrong, she does has a spare. It's just situated _inside_ of the apartment. And if she asks the stingy disgusted little doorman, Mr Tucker to help her, it would cost her at least a 100 dollars. Honestly, that old rotten man is out of his mind! and all he ever really did is stare at that mini television, watching some Spanish soap opera. He cries, he poops, he laughs, he smiles; all things that made Jade despises him more.

"_Ahah_!" she finally exclaimed. "Found it!"

Jade could dance, really but she prefers not to. Instead, with a relief smile on her lips, she scans the card on the door. With a click and a green light, she pull the doorknob open and-

She was crashed by a strong figure.

Jade blinks and looks at the 'something' that has crashed into her. Angry, she almost shouted until a pair of hazel eyes stares back at her. Wait, it's just a small girl. Not taller than her belly button, truthfully. She has a small, chubby heart-shaped face and curly dark brown hair that ran passes her shoulder. Her nose are small and her thin lips were the color of light shade of pink. Her cheeks were rosy and her ears are bright red. She blinks her hazel eyes at Jade, having difficulties breathing with each inhales and exhales...

The next thing coming from her mouth raised more unwanted questions, much to Jade's dismay.

Her small palm curled onto the young actress' shirt forcefully, her eyes are pleading into Jade's blue ones as she said, "Hide me"

* * *

**New York, 2023, Sunday**.

_20 minutes earlier_.

Robert Pedro Shapiro, at age 28 years old, is making his way down the crowded road of New York with both his hands occupied.

On his left hand is his daughter of seven years old, Australis Roana Shapiro, skipping her way instead of walking. She has a chirpy emotion, always flashing everyone her smile and would always wonder around if something manages to caught her attention. She was gifted with long curly dark brown hair and small heart-shaped face with rosy red cheek. Her cheeks would always rose up every time her thin lips curved a smile.

On his right hand is his son, a twin of Australis gifted with short curly dark brown hair and pointed pale face. His eyes are the color of amber, unlike his sister's which is hazels. Being a couple of minutes older than Australis, he always acted responsibly as the big brother. He could always be seen with a frown and furrowed eyebrows- quite a serious expression to be presented for just a seven years old. He calculate things in order and quite a natural born-leader, himself. His name is Hercules Rafael Shapiro.

At 28 years old, having seven years old twins of a boy and a girl, living in a big dangerous city- who would've thought Robbie, of all people, could handle it?

"Daddy, can we go to that building?" Australis asks, in her small voice as her hazel eyes move back and forth from the building to her father.

Robbie crooked his eyebrows, taking a glance of the building. "Australis baby, aren't we supposed to buy Nana Regina her birthday present?"

Sometimes it confuses Robbie how easily it is for a child to lose their attention so quickly (This does not include Hercules, of course, that boy never forgets a thing. Sometimes it's annoying, sometimes it's not) Robbie swears, one minute ago, both his twins is jumping on his beds trying to get him to buy Nana Regina a birthday present even though his mother's birthday is like, a month away. And now, his baby girl wanted to see a random building for no reason. Robbie's eyes examine the building in one glance. Nothing attracts him, really. He wonders how that normal looking building could intrigued a young child like Australis.

"I know but..," she blinks her eyes at Robbie, pouting slightly. "It will only be a while, daddy. I promise"

It's a good thing Robbie raised these children since at a young age and know all their tricks. This is one of Australis'; blinking eyes rather rapidly and pouting to make her look like some sort of angle from the heaven or something. It works, sometimes but maybe not today. All Robbie wanted to do right now is get a present, maybe treat the twins an ice cream and order some Chinese food for dinner. His teacher duty at Schneider Academy tomorrow started as early as 7 o'clock in the damn morning.

"Oh come _on_, Australis! I really want to buy Nana's present today! If we are late to the antique shop, it might close up!" Hercules exclaimed, the tone of dissatisfaction smeared his tone completely. This is something normal actually, both of his twins have this sort of temper.

Australis shot her brother a dirty look and replies in the same high tone, "I didn't ask you, did I Hercules? Stop interrupting!"

"I can interrupt anything as I wish, thank you very much. Stop being a brat, Australis!" he snaps casually, folding his arms across his small chest.

Australis' nostrils couldn't be more flaring. Her hands that were on her sides clenched into fists as she stomps her feet in frustration, "I am _not_ a brat, you little dwarf!"

Robbie sighs. It's also a good thing he's a teacher now. He sees arguments like these everyday since for the last four years of his lifetime, this exclude the years when Hercules and Australis has grown up- because they fought since they knew how to use nails against one another. Robbie actually started teaching at LA as a Spanish teacher. Some times passed by when he change department from teaching Spanish to teaching Mathematics. He eventually apply to teach at a private school in New York, which is Schneider Academy because he needs the pay SA has offered. He, later, was accepted to the school and has been teaching there for almost a year now.

Although Robbie didn't become a famous singer or performer, like he had always wanted to- his talents weren't all waste. Sometimes, he joins the Drama club and played some instruments with the students. Some of the students actually consider him as their favorite teacher, which is unexpected because Robbie isn't anyone's favorite his whole life, but nonetheless, some of the them actually think he's cool. He kinds of grateful, really. He was always scared of getting bullied even if he's the teacher there.

He sighs, focusing back on his twins. "Guys, stop it, _please_" he said, as he bent down on his knees.

"He started it," Australis added, mirroring his brother's move by crossing her arms.

Hercules didn't say anything. Merely shooting her a seven years old glare and look the other way afterward. Robbie couldn't help but to smile at their reflected personalities. Both of them were never actually the same, but at the same time they are. Robbie simply puts two of his hands on both the twins' shoulder respectively.

"Okay, first of all Hercules, you cannot call your sister a brat. We talked about this. _A lot_, and we're not going to have the conversation yet again here- so I hope you'd understand" he turns to his daughter, who is slightly smiling at her brother's frowning face. "And _you_ Australis, you definitely cannot call your brother a dwarf or a midget or a gnome or any other name that points him as a short person-,"

"I'm going to grow taller than you in no time! Right, daddy?" Hercules interrupts, blinking at his father after snapping unconsciously at his sister.

Robbie didn't appreciate the interruption, but nonetheless nods. "Yes, Hercules. You _will_ grow taller. You just have to be patient, is all," he said in a monotone voice. Continuing, Robbie turns to her daughter, who has her eyes downward on the road, "Now I'm sorry baby but your brother is right. If we want to get that present for your Nana, we have to be fast or the shop will close up. But if we can, we'll go to the building alright?"

Australis looks at her father for a while, staring back at his brown eyes for 7 seconds straight unblinking before muttering a "Fine, daddy."

Robbie smiles, leaning down to kiss Australis' forehead, "That's _my_ good girl" and made Australis immediately giggle. Hercules also burst into chuckles when Robbie abruptly took him by his long hands and wrap it around Hercules' small body. With a larger smile, Robbie plants another kiss on the top of his head.

After that, they went down the road until they reach the antique's shop. Effortlessly, the twins walk in into the shop with joy, looking for the right present for Nana Regina. Robbie's mother, Regina had always liked to collect antiques stuff, so it would only be appropriate they would buy only antique things for the elder woman.

Hercules and Australis has always had this connection between each other. A secret twin telepathic or something. They have always been that way since they were babies. Sometimes Australis could sense something was wrong with Hercules and she would voiced out her worry and wouldn't sit still, as if she's the one that made a mistake. Other times, when Australis was sick, it is almost like Hercules could feel what Australis felt. He wouldn't play or does anything, just sit around, looking pale himself.

So when Hercules, who had been standing besides him for the last five minutes suddenly breathed in a quick pace and her face plastered with pure fear, Robbie knew something was wrong. His head spins, searching for a glimpse of her curly-haired daughter. "Buddy, are you okay? Australis! Australis, answer me right this instant!" Hercules, who is still breathing hard, shakes his head to his father.

"She's not here, daddy" was all he manages to choke out.

* * *

_Okay, okay- I know there's a lot of grammars error. :P I didn't actually proof-read it. I usually proof-read it 24 hours after I publish it. I know, I'm a weirdo. _

_So, this is what's going on in the future if you didn't get it;_

_-Jade is in off-Broadway. She's playing Elphaba in Wicked musical. _  
_-Robbie is a teacher in a private school, Schneider Academy (I know I used Dan Schneider's name! That only happens because he's cool)_  
_-Robbie has children. Twins. Both are seven years old. One is a girl, the other is boy. (The children past will be revealed soon!)_  
_-Girl's name is Australis._  
_-Boy's name is Hercules._  
_-Both have some telepathic thing going on._  
_-All of them are in New York_.

..._review_?


End file.
